A Couple of April Fools
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: What if Kunzite thought he had lost his love? On All Fools' Day Zoisite played a joke on Kunzite, but what he didn't know was that his lover had never known about the All Fools' Day... English version. Enjoy it, please.


**A couple of April fools**

**Author:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well, when I was posting this story it was already on April 1st of the GMT+8 time area~ :D Although this website was still in March 31st~ ^^

**The story:**

"I don't love you anymore, Kunzite-sama."

It was the first sentence Kunzite heard when he saw his beloved student opened those emerald eyes. The highest-ranked general was taken aback and even forgot to give whatever kind of react for a few seconds.

Before Kunzite could ask for any reasons or explanation, Zoisite had already put on his uniform and quickly disappeared from the room he secretly shared with his lover as well as his mentor.

Kunzite didn't even remember to catch up with the younger one. Just one minute before he was gazing at the delicate sleeping face of his lover—or former lover only, thought Kunzite bitterly— lovingly and gently… Even the most powerful warrior of the kingdom cannot figure out what on earth happened, since it happened too sudden.

Zoisite didn't notice the highest-ranked general's disappearance until Prince Endymion asked when meeting the other three generals:"Have any of you seen Kunzite today?"

Both Nephrite and Jadeite shook their heads with confusion. Zoisite did the same as his fellow guardians, but he began to feel unease when the prince turned to him and asked:"Haven't you seen him either, Zoisite? Perhaps you know where he is better than Nephrite and Jadeite since he is your mentor."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, Kunzite-sama didn't tell me anything."

Endymion didn't go on asking but only sighed a sigh:"Well, there might be something wrong with him, since he had never act like this—he had never disappeared from us without telling us."

Zoisite sensitively felt something was wrong, but he kept silent.

Would Kunzite-sama decide to leave...or to abandon his beautiful but bad-tempered student because of such a…stupid All Fools' Day joke? Zoisite refused to think about that, such thoughts made his heart feel deadly painful, he was already regret of his own being over-naughty.

Just at the moment, a royal servant brought a letter from the highest-ranked general as well as the leader of the royal guardians to the prince.

When Endymion was reading the letter, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite are all keeping silent. None of them know what it was, but the expression of the prince showed that it must be an extremely important letter.

"What on earth happened to Kunzite?" Finally Prince Endymion raised his sight from the letter and asked, more to himself than to the three generals, "Why is he leaving?"

Hearing those words, all the three young men raised their heads in surprise before blurt out in one voice:"Leaving?"

The dark-haired prince showed the letter to his three friends.

Zoisite felt his throat dryer and dryer when reading the letter. It was definitely from Kunzite. And it was not an ordinary letter but a resignation.

In the resignation Kunzite thanked the royal family especially Prince Endymion for trusting him so much these years. He knew that he had sworn to keep completely loyalty to the prince, he would still keep his words but he prefer to leave the Palace of Elysium.

The highest-ranked general didn't explain his decision clearly.

In the resignation he simply said that he had lost his most important thing in the Elysium, so he had lost his reason staying here as well. Yet he would be still loyal to the Elysium Kingdom as a common people instead of a royal guardian or a high-ranked general.

Kunzite said that he couldn't bear the feeling of the loss, and he also wish the prince could soon find someone better than him.

Nephrite and Jadeite were completely confused, neither of the two generals knew what on earth had happened. Zoisite got the possibility but he knew he couldn't say it out.

Hesitated for a few minutes, Zoisite eventually started unsurely:"Well, Your Highness, since it is All Fools' Day today, could it be just an All Fools' Day joke?"

Actually Zoisite was not sure, but at least he hoped so.

However, Endymion's answer shocked him immediately:"That's impossible, Zoisite! He had never even known a day called All Fools' Day!"

"Wh…what?" Zoisite couldn't help blurt out, "You mean Kunzite…he doesn't know today is All Fools' Day? " The pair of emerald eyes widened, "But…everyone knows that!"

Endymion spread his hands:"Well, everyone except your mentor. He seems to care much more about the army or such things, including the training of you, Zoisite."

The copper-haired bit his lower lip before said nervously:"Er, Ah! I think…I remember that I have something to do with my schedule." With these words he ran away, even didn't wait for an answer, "I'm sorry but I have to go now!"

Prince Endymion said nothing, Nephrite and Jadeite glanced at each other without a word. The three men just discussed for a few more minutes before they backed to the work of each, and doubtlessly still no result of the discussion.

Zoisite ran out of the sight of his two fellow guardians and the prince before directly made his way transported to the office of Kunzite. The only thing he hoped was it wasn't too late to make up the whole thing…

Zoisite you such an idiot! He abused himself quietly in mind before he appeared in Kunzite's office rounded by numerous pink rose petals.

Thank goodness, Kunzite was still there, but seemed ready to leave. The silver-haired general was standing beside the window back to where Zoisite appeared.

Quietly Zoisite landed on the floor, but before he made one move or said one single word Kunzite already sensed his arrived. Yet the ice king didn't move or turn but only kept back to the boy.

"I don't mean to press on you by doing what I've done, Zoisite." After quite a while of suffocating silence, Kunzite finally began with a hoarse voice, "Didn't you…love me anymore…" He swallowed hard, as if it took him all his power to keep speaking on: "Then just forget me and find your own happiness, never bother thinking about me."

Tears escaped that pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Zoisite tried to fight back his tears but he failed. With tears flew through his delicate face, Zoisite managed to snarl out sobbing: "Kunzite you out-of-fashion April fool! You went so far as not to even know the All Fools' Day!"

Hearing these words Kunzite suddenly turned back and stared at his beloved student:"You mean the words that you don't love me," a flash of silver light flashed through those silver eyes while the older general continued with a freezing cold voice:"was totally a joke? Do you mean you tricked me, Zoisite?"

The voice was obviously dangerous. Zoisite lowered his head answered with a low, timid voice:"Yes, Kunzite-sama." He suddenly noticed that Kunzite's eyes seemed to be red and swollen, had he…cried his eyes like that? Zoisite felt his heart loosened, he knew this time his goddamn joke went too far.

A sudden slap on the boy's delicate face: "Damn you and your hell stupid joke! How dare you do that, Zoisite! How dare you make me believe that I HAD LOST YOU!"

Both Kunzite and Zoisite were taken aback immediately. For he had never thought he would hurt his lover; for he had never expected his lover to be such angry.

A few seconds' silence, Zoisite suddenly screamed out:"Why dare not, Kunzite-sama? Everybody on this planet knows that today is All Fools' Day! Everybody except you! It's definitely no wonder that you would be fooled!" He tried to wipe the tears escaping his eyes, but more tears kept flowing through his cheek.

"How could I stop loving you, Kunzite-sama! How could I survive if we really apart?" He suddenly sank and kneeled in front of his beloved mentor held him with his arms:"You're no doubt an April fool, Kunzite-sama!"

"Forgive me, Zoisite."

The older man sank as well and kneeled in front of the younger one before held him into his embrace.

Zoisite snuggled up to his beloved teacher while Kunzite gently asked: "Is it hurt?" The ice king seldom showed any of his emotion to anyone, but this time in his voice there was obviously regret of what he had done to Zoisite just now. With these words the silver-haired man meekly touched the boy's now burning face trying to make it feel better.

"Not anymore after you healed it, Kunzite-sama." Zosite answered quietly, as he gently grabbed his lover's hand and rubbed it with his face. A moment after that he touched Kunzite's chest on the place of the heart with one pale, slender palm with the words:"Is it hurt?"

"Not anymore after you healed it, my Zoisite." Kunzite understood what Zoisite meant, so he gave the boy a soft and affectionate answer.

Zoisite rounded his arms slightly around his lover's neck: "I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama…I shouldn't have played such a stupid joke. Perhaps...I myself was the real April fool."

Kunizite gently and softly kissed his beloved student's face and licked the tears:"You're right, Zoisite. I'm no doubt an April fool." He kissed Zoisite once more before whispered, "But you are such a tricky bad boy, my little one." Suddenly he recalled something and added with a smirk:"I think we just let Endymion be the April fool, then."


End file.
